List of Shoreliner names
As well as being assigned numbers, the Shoreliner railroad cars as operated by Metro North and the Connecticut Department of Transportation (CTDOT) have also been named. Shoreliner is the name of the Comet railroad cars operated by the two organisations. The CTDOT and Metro North pool their equipment, resulting in CTDOT equipment operating on the New York Hudson and Harlem lines, even mixed within a consist. The Comet II are Shoreliner Is, Comet III are Shoreliner IIs, and Comet IVs are Shoreliner IIIs. Both the Shoreliner IIs and IIIs have center doors. The IIs and IIIs can be told apart from each other because on the inside of the IIs the finish is a fake wood look and on the inside of the IIIs the finish is a gray color. The IIs and IIIs also differ because the III has no side engineers cab door. Metro North cars Metro North cars can be identified by their blue window band Shoreliner Is & IIs Cab cars * 6101 Storm King * 6103 Half Moon * 6105 Tear Of The Clouds * 6107 Clearwater * 6109 Scenic Highlands * 6111 The Maria Mitchell Comet * 6113 Senesqua Flyer * 6115 The Knickerbocker * 6117 The Sugar Maple * 6119 Manitoga * 6121 Ichabod Crane * 6123 American Eagle Trailer cars * 6150 Eleanor Roosevelt * 6151 Henry Hudson * 6152 Poughkeepsie * 6153 Dutchess * 6154 Cold Spring * 6155 Washington Irving * 6156 Beacon * 6157 Westchester * 6158 New Hamburg * 6159 Putnam * 6160 Garrison * 6161 Thomas Wolfe * 6162 Peekskill * 6163 Thelonius Monk * 6164 Scenic Hudson * 6165 John Cheever * 6166 Crugers * 6167 Raven's Way * 6168 The Mahican * 6169 Thomas Cole * 6170 Empire State * 6171 The Water Level * 6172 The North Star * 6173 High Tor * 6174 Mathew Vassar * 6175 Working Class Hero * 6177 Shad Run * 6179 Bannermans Island * 6182 Sojourner Truth * 6184 James Fennimore Cooper * 6186 Nelson Rockefeller * 6188 Franlin Delano Roosevelt * 6190 Commodore Vanderbilt Shoreliner IIIs and IVs The Shoreliner IIIs and IVs differ from the IIs in that they have center doors. Also they are not named by the railroad. Metro North has 20 cabs numbered from 6301 to 6320, and 79 trailer cars numbered from 6330 to 6371 and 6372 to 6474 even numbers only. Transferred from West of Hudson Fleet Metro North transferred several cars from west of the Hudson fleet, this was done when they acquired Comet Vs which were incompatible with Grand Central Terminal. These cars have all been rebuilt in Dansvill, with only some having names. * 6125 (former 5175) * 6127 (former 5176) * 6129 (former 5177) * 6131 (former 5178) * 6134 (former 5986) * 6136 (former 5987) * 6138 (former 5988) * 6140 (former 5989) * 6142 (former 5990) * 6143 (former 5980) * 6144 (former 5991) * 6145 (former 5981) * 6146 (former 5992) * 6147 (former 5982) * 6148 (former 5993) * 6149 (former 5983) * 6176 Samuel Morse (WOH changed name to Sloatsburg) * 6178 George Clinton (WOH kept same name) * 6180 Robert Fulton (WOH changed name to Middletown) Connecticut Department of Transportation cars Pooled with Metro North Shoreliner Is and IIs Cab cars * 6201 The Connecticut Yankee * 6203 The Danbury Hatter * 6205 The Nutmegger * 6207 The Coast Watcher * 6209 The Charter Oak * 6211 The Constitution State (was at SLE as 1689) * 6213 Candlewood Lake * 6215 The Birmingham * 6217 Yankee Doodle * 6219 The Husking Bee (was at SLE as 1687) * 6223 Mark Twain (ex SLE 1691) * 6225 Yankee Clipper (ex SLE 1693) * 6227 The Connecticut River (ex SLE 1695) * 6229 The Sleeping Giant (ex SLE 1697) Trailer cars * 6230 J.P. Morgan (ex SLE 1614) * 6232 Harriet Beecher Stowe (ex SLE 1616) * 6234 Uncas (ex SLE 1640) * 6236 Cedar Hill (ex SLE 1642) * 6238 Eli Whitney (ex SLE 1644) * 6240 Governor Jonathan Trumbull (ex SLE 1646) * 6250 Governor John N. Dempsey * 6251 Mountain Laurel * 6252 Governor Ella T Grasso * 6253 Nathan Hale * 6254 Governor Raymond E. Baldwin * 6255 Noah Webster * 6256 Bethel * 6257 P.T. Barnum (ex Bar coach) * 6258 Branchville * 6259 Charles Ives * 6260 Redding * 6262 Wilton * 6264 Norwalk (ex Bar coach) * 6266 Cannondale * 6268 Fairfield County * 6270 Governor William A. O'Niel * 6272 Roger Sherman * 6274 The Brass City * 6276 The Naugatuck Valley * 6278 Beacon Falls Shoreliner IVs The Shoreliner IVs differ from the IIs in that they have center doors. Also they are not named by the state. All of the Shoreliner IV are pooled with Metro North * 6221 and 6222 cab cars * 6280, 6282, 6284, 6286, 6288 trailer cars * 6281, 6283, 6285 trailer cars with toilets Shore Line East cabs All Shoreliners have been transferred over to the the Metro North equipment pool and now Shore Line East operates Mafersa coaches bought from Virginia Railway Express References * This list originality appeared on Railroad.net posted by a Metro North Staff member External links * Railroad.Net